


At dusk

by yuuago



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble Sequence, F/M, ToT: Monster Mash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 05:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12549832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/pseuds/yuuago
Summary: An encounter in the early days.





	At dusk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IdleLeaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdleLeaves/gifts).



> I'm so glad you requested these characters. <3 Hope you have a nice day!

Patrolling was the worst when the light was dim but not gone, and shadows stretched long and wide, and trees looked twisted and blackened, and the sun's rays were sharp as knives as it sank.

Fooling yourself was easy, then. Thinking you could see what was around you, in front of you, glancing over your shoulder and thinking you could get a good grasp of what was behind you. It was easy to get overconfident.

They stepped quickly. Better to get back before the light dimmed any further, get home to comfort and light. 

They should have been back already.

* * *

Sigrun moved away from him. Slipped away silently, and he didn't even realize it until he'd taken several steps.

And then he turned – and there she was –

"Sigrun, what –"

She was facing away from him, holding up a hand, hissed for him to shut up. She'd unsheathed her knife, the one she'd claimed for herself when they were getting everything sorted, the biggest one she could find.

She was looking into the shadows.

Aksel listened.

Something moved.

And then _it_ jumped at her, and sent her flying, and it was all he could do to move, silent, desperate, terrified.

* * *

Aksel grabbed it by the neck, tried to pull it off Sigrun, which was easier than he expected because it was smaller than it had looked at first glance, pinning Sigrun to the ground in the shadowy dark.

It was snarling, whimpering, shrieking, snapping at him – 

He couldn't reach for his knife – 

...but Sigrun could.

She took care of it. Stabbed at it again, again, again, slicing it through from her place on the ground, aiming far better than he could have, anyway.

When it stopped moving, Aksel stood, shaking for a moment.

Then he bent to help her up.

* * *

One glance at it was enough for him to know that it was another one of those _things_ that had been lurking around, snuffling around, troubling Dalsnes for days.

The perimeter fence wasn't finished yet.

They'd have to make sure it would be, and soon.

Sigrun flashed him a grin. Said she was fine; she didn't need any help. And she was – she was okay – but that didn't stop Aksel from sticking close to her as they made their way back down into the village.

He dipped his hand, caught hold of hers.

He couldn't bring himself to let go.

* * *

They went back together. Told everyone about the thing in the dark, the thing like what others had reported seeing.

The fence would be finished. Soon.

Aksel followed Sigrun back to her place. Insisted on it. It was just – he had to make sure everything was fine, no matter how she laughed and told him that she was okay, that it'd only taken a mouth full of her coat.

But she let him help her wash down, and she let him clean the scrapes from where she'd hit the ground.

Tomorrow would be another dark day. Tonight, they had each other.


End file.
